Sailor John
Sailor John is an evil Piarate, who is one of the recurring antagonists of the series. Backstory According to Mr. Great White, after being kicked out of the Navy, John was once a member of his pirate crew Bio Before he was a treasure hunter, Sailor John was in the Navy, but was expelled for unknown reasons. He then learned of the lost treasure of Captain Calles and traveled to the Island of Sodor, travelling up and down the coast of Arlesburgh, trying to find the treasure, but would leave by dawn so as not to be caught by the police. After Thomas rediscovered the pirate ship in Calles Cavern, Sailor John converted Skiff to run on rails, meeting Thomas for the first time when Thomas was eavesdropping on him. John initially befriended Thomas and began working with him to find the treasure, but turned against him when they failed to find the treasure, believing Thomas had possibly taken it. When he found out that Sir Topham Hatt planned to donate the treasure to the museum and would be keeping it in a safe in his office at Knapford overnight, Sailor John blew up the office and took the treasure. Skiff did not want any part in the heist, but had no choice in the matter. Thomas chased Sailor John and Skiff to the top of a hill, where he found that the pirate ship had been taken to the top via unknown means and that Skiff had been tied to it. When Sailor John released Skiff's anchor, the weight of the ship pulled him and Skiff down the hill. Thomas chased Sailor John, Skiff, and the pirate ship through Arlesburgh West, where Rex, Mike and Bert managed to stop the pirate ship by shunting a train of ballast hoppers onto the line and Ryan caught onto a rope tied to the ship, pulling it over. Thomas continued to chase Sailor John and Skiff through Arlesburgh, where John attempted to destroy Thomas by throwing dynamite at him, but Skiff stopped him. Sailor John managed to get out to sea with the treasure chest, but was defeated when Skiff capsized, causing him to lose the treasure. The following morning, the police arrived and Sailor John was subsequently arrested for his crimes. Skiff was then given to Captain Joe. However, in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" Sailor John is revealed to be broken out of jail, and to make things worse, he is now armed with firearms and Blasters Personality When he first appeared, Sailor John was shown to be friendly, cheerful and adventurous and had a very funny sense of humor. He seems enjoyed sailing out in the seas and enjoyed his traveling around. But during his time, he also shown to be obsessed about finding the treasure and shown to be mysterious when along came out at night. Also, he always seems to reprimand to Skiff for his simple mistakes. However, this would soon turn about to be a facade to hide his true nature: a sinister, selfish, greedy, manipulative, and savage pirate who is willing to get away with treasure at all costs. He also demonstrates an abusive side towards Skiff, initially demonstrated through his apathy of making Skiff constantly swallow seawater. Once Skiff becomes aware of his true intentions, Sailor John forces Skiff to act as his getaway vehicle. In the climax, he also repeatedly threatens to dismantle Skiff, should he continue to protest and counter him. Main Weaponry *Flintlock Pistol *Lupara *Weequay blaster pistol Trivia *Sailor John is the first Thomas villain to be a human (not counting the deleted character P.T. Boomer). *Sailor John is also the second Thomas villain in a special since Diesel 10 in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. However, Sailor John would do anything to get away, making him the most evil of the Thomas characters, maybe even more evil than Diesel 10. *Sailor John was John Hurt's last villainous role and animated voice acting role, which was also named after him. *Sailor John made cameo appearance in the 2018 special Big World! Big Adventures! as he appears at a cafe in San Francisco. *In the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure book, after Sailor John steals the treasure, he called himself "Pirate John" after he steals the treasure, but he did not call himself Pirate John in the actual special. However, he says "You've got the wrong pirate!", meaning he still thinks he is a pirate. *It's implied that John is related to the pirate, Captain Calles, which is why he thinks the treasure belongs to him. *Sailor John is possibly the darkest Thomas villain in the series, as he would go as far as to commit terrorism and attempted murder to get what he wants. *Sailor John will meet the League of Ed-venturers', Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *Sailor John will meet Team Nelvana, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their honorary members, and friends in Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gunners Category:Bombers Category:Pirates Category:Kidnappers Category:Bullies Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Blaster Users Category:Master Manipulators Category:Child Abusers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Thieves Category:Cowards Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Brutes Category:Villains who are defeated without a death Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:The Navy Category:Navy Officers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Bludgeoners